


Una pequeña escena poscréditos

by DesdelinaNapolitana



Series: RODAJITAS EXTRA [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PIÑAS: Temporada 1-Capítulo 19
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdelinaNapolitana/pseuds/DesdelinaNapolitana
Summary: Danny y Grace han ido a casa de Steve a visitar el Abeto Williams, se han hecho unas cuantas fotos y han terminado riendo a carcajadas en mitad del jardín. Sin embargo, Danny recibe una llamada inesperada de Rachel y le pone en una situación comprometida.





	Una pequeña escena poscréditos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HawaiiThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawaiiThunder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [PIÑAS: Temporada Uno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165979) by [DesdelinaNapolitana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdelinaNapolitana/pseuds/DesdelinaNapolitana). 

> ACLARACIÓN: Este breve fragmento toma de referencia el [capítulo 19 de PIÑAS: Temporada Uno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165979/chapters/49384868); así que aunque no sea imprescindible, sí es aconsejable leerlo antes.
> 
> -Lizz-

Con la excusa de que su teléfono, que seguía tirado sobre el césped, había comenzado a sonar, Danny pudo levantarse del regazo de Steve antes de que su traicionero cuerpo le diera más evidencias al marine de lo que su cercanía le provocaba.

Ya bastantes problemas tenía entre manos como para sumarle una involuntaria erección a la mezcla, y más estando su hija presente. Así que Danny acabó gateando por el jardín, alcanzó su teléfono y logró incorporarse sin volverse, demasiado consciente de que Steve, que seguía haciendo reír a Grace a carcajadas a base de cosquillas, le había estado observando cual depredador.

—Rachel, ¿va todo bien? —preguntó Danny tras ver el nombre de su ex en la pantalla del teléfono, alejándose de Steve y Grace para que éstos no le escucharan, sintiéndose de repente casi desnudo por la intensa mirada de ojos verdes que seguía indudablemente analizándolo en la distancia.

—Sí, tranquilo, todo bien; solo me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar esta noche conmigo y con Grace —respondió la mujer sin atisbo de vacilación en sus palabras.

—¿Y qué pasa con Stan? —preguntó el policía y al instante se arrepintió de haber pronunciado aquel nombre en voz alta. Él era tan culpable como Rachel por lo que había sucedido entre ellos; que ella y su marido estuvieran pasando por una mala racha, que las cosas con su hermano Matt se hubieran sucedido del modo en que lo hicieron y sus sentimientos más que evidentes hacia Steve, no eran a fin de cuentas más que un montón de excusas inútiles que no servían en lo mínimo para justificar lo que habían hecho.

—Está fuera. Viaje de negocios, ya sabes —respondió Rachel con aquella respuesta más que ensayada, haciendo que Danny se preguntara si realmente ella creía lo que decía o si acaso, temiéndose lo peor, estaba actuando en consecuencia—. Así que había pensado que podíamos ir los tres a ese restaurante italiano que tanto le gusta a Grace y después, tú y yo, podríamos hablar.

—Creo que no es buena idea.

—¿El qué? ¿La cena o lo otro? Porque cuando digo que podríamos hablar…

—Sí, sé perfectamente a qué te estás refiriendo con lo de hablar, Rachel.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces puedo llevar a Grace antes a casa y… ¿Pero se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? —. Danny tuvo que interrumpirse a sí mismo porque mientras él había estado hablando por teléfono, Steve y Grace habían pasado de las cosquillas a jugar a perseguirse, y en un intento por atrapar a la niña, Steve había chocado contra Danny sin pretenderlo.

—¡Perdona, Danno! —exclamó Steve sin hacerle demasiado caso, buscando a Grace con la mirada; la niña se había tratado de refugiar tras un árbol, pero su risa divertida la había delatado.

—¿Ese era Steve?—. La pregunta de Rachel trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Danny, quien volvió a girarse para darles la espalda a su hija y a su compañero y comenzó a caminar hacia el porche de la casa.

—Sí, Grace quiso pasarse a visitar al abeto —le dijo él y aún a sabiendas de que era verdad, aquella explicación llegó a sonarle demasiado a excusa absurda. ¿Por qué parecía que estaba tratando de justificarse ante Rachel?

—No sabía que también te llamaba Danno—. La respuesta de ella llegó fría y concisa, y marcó un punto de inflexión en lo que sería su relación después de ese momento.

—Ya bueno, es Steve —dijo Danny, como si aquello lo explicara todo. Tal vez lo hiciera.

Rachel no respondió, no al menos inmediatamente, se quedó callada un instante, pensando qué decir a continuación, tal vez reflexionando sobre una verdad que se había empeñado tanto tiempo en ignorar que había llegado a crear irreal. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, consciente al fin de que probablemente su ex marido se había enamorado de otra persona.

—Danny…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar con nuestra hija de todos modos —dijo Rachel tras haber calculado cada palabra; no quería perder lo único de su vida que parecía no estar desmoronándose, aún a sabiendas de que en aquella ocasión, probablemente sería ella la única que perdiera. Si bien, no iba a hacerlo sin presentar batalla.

—Rachel… —comenzó a decir Danny, no demasiado seguro de sus palabras, había entrado en la casa, cuya puerta se había mantenido abierta todo el rato, e inconscientemente llegado hasta la cocina.

—Solo será una cena, Daniel —le aseguró la mujer—. Sé que a Grace le toca hoy estar contigo, pero no quiero estar sola esta noche, hoy no. Y te prometo que no pasará nada que ninguno de los dos no quiera.

—Está bien, cenaremos juntos —cedió al fin él. Ojalá se le hubiera ocurrido una buena excusa para evitar el encuentro con Rachel, pero no quería tener que llevar a Grace antes a casa; ya el trabajo le había obligado a reducir en varias ocasiones su horario de visitas, así que si para pasar más tiempo con su hija tenía que compartir una cena con su ex mujer, así fuera.

—Estupendo. ¿Qué tal si venís a recogerme a eso de las ocho?

—Claro.

—Bien, pues nos vemos a las ocho, Daniel.

—Nos vemos a las ocho —dijo él y se quedó unos instantes observando su teléfono, aun cuando la llamada había terminado y la luz de la pantalla se hubo apagado.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acababa de concertar una cita con Rachel? Se había vuelto loco, definitivamente; y necesitaba chocolate, urgentemente.

Danny giró sobre sí mismo mientras volvía a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, recorriendo la cocina de Steve con la mirada y trató de ponerse en la piel de marine. Si yo fuera un ninja demente amante de las explosiones, se dijo, ¿dónde escondería el chocolate para que mi compañero no lo encontrara?

Con el ceño fruncido, el policía se plantó frente a la nevera, pero tiempo atrás había saqueado el congelador y los bombones de chocolate blanco, así que era evidente que Steve no iba a volver a cometer el error de guardar allí los dulces que sin duda, Danny lo tenía claro, había comprado en algún momento; tal vez al tiempo que consiguió aquellas chocolatinas que dejó en la puerta de su apartamento.

—Soy Steve… soy un maniático del control… —iba murmurando Danny mientras analizaba cada rincón de la estancia—, me gusta salirme siempre con la mía… ¡Será idiota!

Parecía que Danny acababa de descubrir el lugar ideal en que Steve escondería el chocolate: un estante demasiado alto como para que él llegara.

Maldiciendo a su compañero, el policía se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, se aseguró de que Steve y Grace seguían fuera, y después caminó sigilosamente hasta el lavadero que estaba justo al lado y encontró el mismo taburete de plástico que su hija había utilizado para alcanzar al grifo y llenar su regadera bajo la pila. Volviendo a comprobar que seguía solo, Danny cogió el taburete, lo analizó de cerca para ver si realmente era tan consistente como parecía y lo volvió a posar en el suelo para subirse a él un instante después. Resistía. Así que con todo el sigilo que fue capaz de reunir volvió a la cocina, se plantó frente al armario, colocó estratégicamente el taburete y lo utilizó para alcanzar al último estante.

Aun así, para llegar a la parte más profunda Danny tuvo que estirar bastante el brazo, lo que hizo que las partes de su camisa que no se habían salido del pantalón antes con la caída en el jardín, lo hicieron ahora, dejando a la vista cierta porción de su cuerpo que Steve parecía haberse propuesto memorizar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó el marine tras unos minutos, apoyado de brazos cruzados contra la puerta de la cocina, observándolo una vez más con mirada de depredador y sonrisa burlona.

—¡Joder! ¡Qué susto! —exclamó Danny llevándose exageradamente la mano al pecho, tambaleándose ligeramente en el taburete y asustándose más por aquel hecho.

—¡Hey, cuidado! —dijo Steve y se apresuró a sujetar a su compañero, posando las manos sobre sus muslos para que mantuviera el equilibrio—. ¿Se puede saber qué buscas?

—Choc… chocolat… ¡chocolate!

—¿Ahí arriba? ¿Entre las ollas?

—¿No está aquí?

—No, sí que está, en esa metálica que tienes a la derecha.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Danny cuando lo encontró, victorioso, dejándose llevar momentáneamente por le alegría y volviendo a hacer que el taburete se moviera peligrosamente de lado a lado.

—Cualquiera diría que no querías que te soltase —le dijo Steve cuando el otro hombre llegó sano y salvo al suelo.

—Tú tienes toda la culpa del mundo; ¿a quién se le ocurre esconder el chocolate en ese estante tan alto?

—En realidad no está tan alto.

—Serás… —comenzó a decir Danny, pero se interrumpió cuando su hija entró en la cocina—. ¿Todo bien, Grace?

—Quiero regar las macetas de flores que hay junto al garaje —le explicó ella, buscando algo con la mirada—, pero necesito el taburete para alcanzar al grifo.

—¡Toma! ¡Todo tuyo! —exclamó Danny y se le pasó.

Después, cuando Grace hubo salido de la cocina y se escuchó el agua correr en el lavadero, Steve hizo la pregunta que originariamente le había llevado a buscar a Danny en el interior de la casa.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Perfectamente —respondió el policía mordisqueando un buen trozo de chocolate y ofreciéndole a Steve con un gesto—; por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? ¿Te apetecería salir a cenar con nosotros?

◊

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!


End file.
